


Просто жить

by Eibhleann, FB_YA_2019 (WTF_Young_Adult)



Category: I'll Give You the Sun - Jandy Nelson
Genre: Drama, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 20:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19875433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eibhleann/pseuds/Eibhleann, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Young_Adult/pseuds/FB_YA_2019
Summary: Джуд увидела эту картину во сне. Бал, это точно был бал. Полуночный, торжественный, изумительно, нечеловечески прекрасный.





	Просто жить

Джуд увидела эту картину во сне, спустя несколько (или много?) месяцев после маминых похорон. Бал, это точно был бал. Полуночный, торжественный, изумительно, нечеловечески прекрасный. 

Джуд смотрела на бесконечные нити бус, на их переливы и отсветы в мрачном голубом свете луны. Одиноко и пустынно, на многие мили вокруг — никого, пусть даже по обе стороны дороги дома, в окнах которых горит теплый желтый свет. Людей нет, Ноа нет, мамы нет. Никому не показать эти прекрасные бусы, не с кем разделить радость от созерцания переливов граней. Джуд грустно; тоска, как лучшая подружка, обняла за плечи и повела вперед, на дорогу, нарушая медленный капельный вальс.

Джуд гуляла по этому призрачному хрупкому миру, холодному мгновению ночи, невыразимо красивому и столь же одинокому. Разглядывала, как капли дождя играют на листьях кустарника, как ложатся на асфальт, переливаются голубым, розовым, перламутровым. Сколько оттенков! Джуд не знала их названий, ей никогда не было это интересно. Ноа знал. Когда-то давно, когда рисовал, он знал все-все цвета, все их оттенки и номера в палитрах.

И мама. Она тоже знала. Джуд это было не нужно.

Ей и сейчас не нужно.

Ноа не слышит не только Джуд, но и себя. Ноа забрал себе весь мир, оставив Джуд только цветы. Разве то, о чем не знает Ноа, не принадлежит Джуд? Она может забрать себе этот миг, танец дождевых капель в лунном свете. Ночное чудо, только ее и ничье больше.

Она сделает об этом платье, роскошное, из темно-синего шелка, великолепное и легкое, чтобы кружиться и сверкать. Каждая бусинка, каждая нить и каждый пируэт совершенство, и она, Джуд, может передать этот танец в платье. 

Проснувшись утром, Джуд не помнила сна — только ощущение великолепной картины одиночества и холода, изысканного танца, неземного изящества. Она испытывала отчаянную жажду разделить миг с кем-то ещё, но было не с кем. У нее остались цветы, разорванный, уже ненужный портрет и библия бабушки Свитвайн. 

Этого ей достаточно?

Вполне.

***

Много позже, когда Джуд сменила одну одежду на новую, как змея кожу, когда узнала мамину тайну, когда сумела освободить ее из камня, она вспомнила этот сон. Сшитое тогда платье, цвета индиго, с блестящими пайетками, висело в шкафу и уже очень долго ждало своего часа.

Джуд не была уверена, что готова надеть его. Да и зачем? В мастерской Гильермо дышалось легко, несмотря на крошку и пыль. В руках были надежное долото, зубило и пила. Камень стоял перед ней, незыблемый, надежный, дышащий.

Когда-то давно, хотя и недавно, Джуд стояла перед таким же камнем. Она пыталась вытесать из камня маму, а получилось, что освобождала Ноаиджуд, двухголовое, четырехрукое чудовище, поглощенное своим горем и нелепыми попытками сбежать из реальности.

Сейчас же мама, летящая и легкая, волшебная и прекрасная, стояла в мастерской Гильермо. Джуд не знала, что ей делать со статуей, пока та была не готова, потом же… Потом она поняла, что ее место всегда было здесь, где она вновь чувствовала себя влюбленной и окрыленной. Тяжелую каменную глыбу втащили в комнату, и здесь она оживала под руками Джуд, распрямлялась, выдыхала боль утраты, горечь расставания, слезы измены.

Джуд, Ноа и папа жили в плавучем доме, куда им статуя любящей, но уже не их мамы?

Платье висело на плечиках, утренний бриз развевал подол его и сотен других нарядов, которые Джуд разрешила себе носить. Она может, она не одинока, и ей не нужна библия бабушки Свитвайн, чтобы уберечь себя и семью от неприятностей.

И все же, Джуд хотела бы показать Ноа тот мир, застывший миг неземного света и танца. Она как могла описала его Ноа, пыталась подобрать нужные слова для цветов и оттенков.

— Ноа, ты стоишь на пороге нашего старого дома, вокруг десятки других домов, но никого нет, живые спят или ушли. Луна высоко в небе, она сияет как владычица, она благосклонно дарит свой серебряный свет. Небо цвета индиго, огромная луна, а вокруг нее, как придворные, собрались звезды. Помнишь, мы ходили смотреть на звезды? Под ногами трава темно-изумрудная, яркая. И дождь, легкая морось, маленькие капли дождя танцуют как на балу, все в одинаковых, но разных нарядах. Фонари светят мягким желтым светом, как будто указывая путь домой, но никому нет до этого дела, дождевые капли пришли на бал к Луне. Ты бы видел, как это красиво и торжественно, нарядно, тихо и…

— Удивительно одиноко, только ты и дождь, где-то далеко Луна, красивая и холодная, — подхватил Ноа.

— Ты тоже видел этот сон? — удивилась Джуд. Это был ее момент, украденная у Ноа ночь.

— Нет, но нетрудно догадаться, — Ноа поднялся на ноги. Потолки в плавучем доме низкие, но им хватало. — Это твой бал, меня там не было.

Джуд наклонила голову. Правда ли? Откуда он тогда знает? Ноа уже давно не сидит в кустах, подсматривая и выглядывая картины. Он снова рисовал на бумаге и холсте, карандашами и пастелью. Найдя ответы, улыбался и отец. Мир снова был ярким и красочным, свежим и чистым, так что и Джуд было в нем место.

Когда ее пригласят на ночное свидание, тогда она примерит это платье. Оно создано, чтобы танцевать на балу у Луны. Днем же нет места торжественной грусти, днем она может радоваться, смеяться с братом, работать у Гильермо, целоваться с Оскаром и жить, просто жить.


End file.
